


Redwood High School's Story

by LindsaysBlue



Category: HSS - Fandom, High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: Aliza has...questionable dreams, May change the rating because of that actually..., Multi, Watch the Main Character flirt with a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsaysBlue/pseuds/LindsaysBlue
Summary: In its younger days the building had been an Admissions Office for a very profound, and well-rounded academy. This school was a place where teenagers would feel welcome. Where teens would travel from the other side of town just to learn, and share experiences with other students. It wasn't until the nid 1990s that the strong establishment had lost its students to another high school that was a few blocks away. Soon the school was abandoned and left to crumble, but there were still people –like the man– who had decided to team together and raise money to start the school up again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, you lovely people! I hope you’re having a great day ‘cause I am! Sort of. This is my first fanfic that I have ever posted for this website and this fandom. I have written an Undertale fan fiction, but let’s not talk about that… haha… Yeah, anyways, I hope you enjoy this story of mine!

   The land was bare, apart from an old building that stood to the farthest right side of the lot. On the roof was a faded shade of blue, and dusted over with dirt, and leaves–from years of storms and lack of care for the building. The front windows were clouded with dust and cobwebs. The building was old, and everyone who had ever seen it knew that it was. Just like the memories that were shared there.

 

   There was rumor on the street that an older gentleman had bought the land that the building rested on. Reasoning? It had potential. It also had a special place in the man's heart. It was where his late wife and he had met.

 

   In its younger days the building had been an Admissions Office for a very profound, and well-rounded academy. This school was a place where teenagers would feel welcome. Where teens would travel from the other side of town just to learn, and share experiences with other students. It wasn't until the mid 1990s that the strong establishment had lost its students to another high school that was a few blocks away. Soon the school was abandoned and left to crumble, but there were still people –like the man– who had decided to team together and raise money to start the school up again.

 

   Those who contributed followed the old man, who had met his sweetheart on the very grounds, all had their own reasons: “My parents went to the school” and “I want to see my kids in an accepting environment while going through those teen years, and Hearst just isn't it.” All those who sponsored the resurrection of the school had a reason from sentimental value to just being kind.

 

   Some people had decided to join the staff. They wanted to name the school after the old man's departed wife, Serenity. However, the man decided that he only wanted to love one Serenity, and told everyone that the school will remain what it was called before it was lost.

 

   Charles Redwood High School

 

   Now, they needed their first student. Luckily, the man who was chosen to be the Principal of Redwood had a niece who was coming to live with him until college. She would help with building the school's reputation, and attract more students along the way. She was much like her uncle. The both had a winning smile, confidence, a quick mind, sharp wit, and determination that could burn a hole in history. Why, if you saw the two next to each other you'd think that they were father and daughter. They had the same brown hair and green eyes after all.

 

   Of course, Aliza had to also do her part in rebuilding the school. She had to clean the Admissions Office, repaint the outside of the building, which meant she had to hose down the walls, and climb onto the roof to do something about the dirt that had settled there. 

 

   A quick white streak swiped across the glass window of the admissions building. Through the long line that was left after Aliza had rubbed the surface, you could see the inside of the building. It was cluttered, but there was an obvious progress. The shelves were fixed. Quite sturdily too, considering Aliza knew nothing about building, but how much knowledge do you need to use a hammer?

 

   After she was finished with the windows she would move on to the outside of the building, leaving the extra things for the staff to work through. It seemed like that was a wise decision. The needed to know where things were, and Aliza needed to get her job done. Her dainty hand twisted the faucet of the water outlet letting water flow through the hose. At first gross brown goop spurted out, but soon clear water was slapping the building at a fast pace. It didn't take long for the bricks to be totally cleaned off.

 

   Aliza was soon hoisting herself and a broom up a ladder on to the roof, her footsteps were loud as she thumped her way to the top.

 

   “Um, hello?” A female voice spoke over her steps next to her. 

 

   Aliza jerked slightly when the sound of the stranger's voice reached her ears. She fumbled the broom, trying to keep a hold on it, but unfortunately slipped from her grasp. She let out a small huff as she descended the ladder. She turned to a girl who was taking a step back as if she were ashamed.

 

   “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you,” The girl nervously said, bending down to pick the green handled broom up. “I probably didn't make a good impression, huh? And you probably think I'm weird for being here too.” The girl held the broom out.

 

   Aliza chuckled, “No, no. You're fine.” Aliza grabbed onto the handle with a smile to reassure the girl that it was okay. “It's not weird either. It sounded like there's something I could do for you?”

 

   “Ah, yes! I was actually wondering what was going on around here? I normally come here to be alone and away from school, you know?”

 

   “So,” Aliza shifted her stance a little as she raised her brow at the student. “You're skipping class to be here?”

 

    Judging from the silence from the tan girl in front of her, Aliza was right. “I see. Are you from Hearst?”

 

   “Yeah,” The girl said with a slight frown on her face. “How'd you know?”

 

   “I didn't know,” Aliza answered. “It's the closest high school to this one. You came here to get away from all that? It's not good there?”

 

   “Well, no... it's not good. I mean, I like the art program there, but the peo--Hey! You never answered my question.”

 

   “Oh, right,” Aliza chuckled to herself. “We're rebuilding a school.” She smiled when the other girl perked up slightly. “I'm in charge of the Admissions building.” Aliza waved a hand to the building she had just sprayed the walls of.

 

   “Are you a student here?”

 

   “The only one.” Aliza smiled proudly with her hands on her hips. “Well, we did have news on someone enrolling their son soon. He had a really long last name. First name was Sam.”

 

   “How long do you think it will take?” The girl asked.

 

   “Uh, about another two days,” Aliza answered, rubbing her hands together. “Why? Were you planning on enrolling?”

 

   “My dad probably wouldn't let me. Hearst has a good academic standing, and he really likes their sports program... It would take a lot of convincing. Oh, I'm Autumn by the way.” Autumn held a hand out with a grin.

 

   “Aliza,” Aliza answered, taking Autumn's hand, and giving it a firm shake. “You said you're an artist, right?”

 

   “Um, yeah?” Autumn looked at her with a furrowed brow, confusion in her voice.

 

   “Do you want to help me? I have some painting that I need to do in the front of the building,” Aliza said with a grin on her face. She gestured to the buckets of turquoise paint that was stacked by the entrance. “We could talk more, and still get stuff done. You don't have to paint it though; I realize that turning a hobby into work can kind of ruin the fun of a hobby for some people.”

 

   “Painting a wall won't ruin art for me,” Autumn assured Aliza with a wave of her hand. “I don't think many things could really.”

 

   “That's great! I'll be on the roof, but I'll be able to hear you! Okay?” Aliza gripped the handle of the broom tighter in her hand rested her other hand on the fifth step of the ladder. She waited for Autumn's cheerful response of “Okay!” before she continued to climb back up to the roof. It wasn't much work to clean off the roof. The hardest part was the rain gutters, but it was mostly just dead leaves, and twigs.

 

   Soon after Aliza was done with the roof, she joined Autumn on the ground, and helped with painting the wall. “So, how do your friends feel at Hearst?”

 

   “My friends? Well, Julian likes the football team, but eve--!?” Autumn was cut off by the sound of Aliza’s phone going off. Aliza laughed at Autumn’s reaction which caused Autumn to relax a little. “It might be your uncle.”

 

   Aliza glanced at her phone’s screen and shook her head with a frown. “Ah… no,” Aliza answered with a raised eyebrow, “Some girl named Kara…?”

 

   Autumn jolted forward to look at the text message over Aliza’s shoulder. “Oh, she must have found out about the school,” Autumn said with a frown.

 

   “She said she wants to meet at the parking lot behind the Malmart tomorrow, what do you think?”

 

   “I say get it out of the way,” Autumn answered, the frown was still on her face. “Kara is the Queen of Hearst though… She won’t come without her army.”

 

   “Queen of Hearst? How did she get my number?” Aliza smirked at the nickname that was given to Kara.

 

   “Yeah, she runs the school, and holds everyone under her thumb by using secrets and lies. She’s the cheerleading captain. Her boyfriend, the principal’s son, probably got it from someone who could hack computers, or something.”

 

   “Hmm… Sounds cliché,” Aliza chuckled, shutting off her phone. “But you know what else is cliché?” Aliza placed her phone back in her pocket. She grinned at Autumn again. “What is?” Autumn asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

 

   “The Rebellion always pulling through in the end,” Aliza answered confidently. She held her hand out to help Autumn up from the ground. “I don’t know about you, but I’d much rather not watch paint dry we should get going.”

 

   Autumn smiled gratefully, took Aliza’s outstretched hand, and was brought to her feet. “You do know that not all cliché stories have cliché endings right?” Autumn laughed as the two teenage girls both walked off the property together, having no specific destination. They just wanted to get away from their now finished work.

 

   “Of course, but you never--Oh!” Aliza was interrupted by a dog running in between the two of the girls. Aliza quickly stepped to the side to let a tall, fluffy haired boy run between them

 

   “Sorry—Denver, wait!” The boy exclaimed as he bounded down the sidewalk after the dog that had ran down the path with no specific direction in mind.

 

   Aliza’s, and Autumn’s eyes lingered on the boy’s figure as it got farther and farther away. Aliza chuckled at the pair and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting, “Hope you catch up to your dog!”

 

   Autumn glanced at Aliza out of the corner of her eye. A small smile curved across Autumn’s face as she turned to continue walking down the path.  Aliza followed shortly after with a smile on her face. Autumn pointed out an old glasses shop at the side and the girl’s spent the rest of the day trying on goofy, reading glasses that made their eyes four times bigger than normal.

 

   "You kinda look like a bug! Hahaha!" Autumn laughed at Aliza's crossed

   "Be careful with the jokes, or I'll get my cousin--" Aliza switched glasses quickly--"Coke Bottom Brown _{1}_  on you!" 

**Author's Note:**

> {1} Coke Bottom Brown- Kind of something that made sense to me because of a story I read in middle school. The story is about a girl who had really thick glasses, as thick as the bottom of a glass Coca-Cola bottle. I'm not sure if they had brown at the end because Coke is brown, her last name was Brown, or if she was not white.


End file.
